we submitted in January 2004. The currently funded project has four projects in Chemistry, one in Biology and two in Psychology. This submission has 13 investigators from the departments of Biology, Chemical and Materials Engineering, Chemistry, Computer Sciences, Physics and Psychology. Eight full sub-projects and five pilot projects are included. The goals of this proposal are to enhance faculty research capabilities to be able improve the biomedical research opportunities available to faculty, students and postdoctoral fellows in our Comprehensive Minority-Serving University. We are pleased that 10 of the submissions are from faculty who have not previously had MBRS funding, including three new departments: Chemical and Materials Engineering, Computer Sciences, and Physics. Eight are resubmissions from the previous application The renewal sub-projects are from Drs. Collins, Pesek, and Silber from Chemistry. Revised new projects are from Drs. Eggers and Garcia, while new projects not previously submitted are from Drs. Chun, McNeil, and Muller. Revised pilot projects are from Drs. Da Silva, Soto, and Terrill, while new pilots are from Drs. Parr and Rech. The measurable goals and objectives include: to continue to have increased research productivity, as measured by an increasing trend in publications and presentations;to have each faculty member submit a minimum of two non-MBRS research grants over the four year period of the award;to publish a minimum of one research paper per year per investigator;and to have a minimum of one research presentation per year per investigator. The overall goal is to provide more research opportunities for faculty and their research student assistants in biomedical sciences to help to increase the pool of highly trained minority scientists and others who support the goals of the MORE Division.